mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
New Player F.A.Q.
Work in Progress. Note: This page is sort of a remake of the F.A.Q., but in a more detailed and visual manner. This a general guide for new players that will include most of new player's questions. It will also contain various guides/walkthoughs to assist new players throughout the game. There are detailed explanations for all of the questions. How do I sell guardians? Question: How do I sell guardians? Answer: In order to sell a guardian, you must have at least 5 guardian slots and at least 5 guardians. You can purchase guardian slots at the Guardian Center. There is a Guardian Center in both, New Haven and Shady Vale. Once you have 5 or more guardians, rotate the guardian that you want to sell out of your team. Then, go to the Guardian Center. Afterwards, talk to the guy on the right side. There should be a dollar sign in front of him. Click on him and select the "I'd like to sell a guardian" option. Then, simply press the "Sell for x Trainer Tokens" option below the guardian that you would like to sell. Note: If you do not have 5 guardians, there will not be a "I'd like to sell a guardian" option. Note: If you are trying to sell a guardian that you have not yet leveled up, the option below that guardian will say "Give Away". Note: You may only earn 25 Trainer Tokens a week from selling guardians. If you are trying to sell a guardian that would normally sell for more Trainer Tokens than the currently allowed amount, the value of the guardian will be reduced for that week. (i.e. You earned 15 Trainer Tokens from selling guardians so far in the week and you're trying to sell a guardian that sells for 13 Trainer Tokens. The value of the guardian will be reduced to 10 because of the limit of Trainer Tokens you can earn per week from selling guardians.) Note: If you are trying to sell a guardian that you leveled up more than 25 times and you have not sold a guardian yet that week, you'll still be able to sell the guardian for his full value. (i.e. You're trying to sell a Lvl. 31 Firstomp that you captured at Lvl. 1 and you have not yet sold a guardian that week. you will get 30 Trainer Tokens from selling him, rather than 25.) 'How do I add friends?' Question: How do I add friends? 'Answer: '''To add friends on Mystic Guardians, you have to add other people that play Mystic Guardians as friends on Armor Games. To do that, you simply need to go to their Armor Games Profile. You can do that by going to armorgames.com/user/(insert username here). Then, press "Add Friend". You need to make sure that they add you as a friend on Armor Games too, otherwise, while you'll still be able to send them requests in the game, they won't be able to send you requests. Note: If you go to someone's profile who you already added as a friend on Armor Games, it will say "Remove Friend". Do not press that option unless you're tying to unfriend someone. Note: If you are a Kongregate player, you simply need to find the person's name in the list of players at the top of the chat, highlight it, and press "Add Friend". ''Work in Progress